Castle Mystery Side Story/4-4
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The bright and clean office was packed with books of all sizes, and innumerable documents were stacked up all over the floor. A bespectacled man sat before a sunny desk, flipping through the book in his hands. Spaghetti leaned in the doorway and lightly tapped the wooden door to attract the man's attention. Tap, tap-- |- | |Come in. |- | |Such refinement! What are you researching? Or are you pondering how to torment that little puppy that's been searching for you? |- | |You said yourself that he's still searching, so why should I waste my energy with further torment? But I do enjoy talking with old friends about days gone by. And what of yourself? I don't assume you've come to reminisce. |- | |Naturally. I found the woman you asked me to find. I've come to collect on your end of the bargain. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Spaghetti put a letter on the table and pushed it over to Whisky. Whisky didn't open the letter. Instead, he pulled out a tiny bottle from his desk drawer. Inside the bottle was a faint black mist. |- | |Hm? |- | |Fallen Angels and us--we share the same source. We are both made from the stuff of dreams. Fallen Angels are simply another form of existence. If we are born out of the virtue of mankind, then Fallen Angels are born out of mankind's evil. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Whisky's words sounded like a joke to Spaghetti. It was easy to see the scorn on his face. |- | |We? Born of mankind's virtue? You and I are born of mankind's virtue...Haha...Hahaha... |- | |Human beings are always trying to distinguish between good and evil, but who is it that can define good? Is that which is punished by good always to be considered evil? Good and evil are homologous, like Fallen Angels and ourselves. Therefore, according to the intelligence I have gathered, it is possible to create these controllable Fallen Angels you so desire. You have to use humankind itself. |- | |Use the evil intentions of humans? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Whisky smiled warmly, but did not refute his words. |- | |If you can control the carrier of the evil intentions, then in a sense, you can manipulate its power--although the only thing you can actually control is its murderous intent. But I think for you, making us of this murderous intention is not such a difficult thing. Am I right, Mr. Spaghetti? |- | |That's right. That's all I'm looking for. |- | |This substance is a byproduct of my research, but it has no use for me. It can absorb all the evil intentions carried on the same medium. As for whether or not it can become a Fallen Angel... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Whisky handed the bottle to Spaghetti. He looked at the contents of the bottle, which seemed to gather and disperse with a life of its own. He grinned and tucked the bottle into his pocket. He turned to leave, but then suddenly stopped. |- | |I look forward to our next cooperation. |- | |Likewise. This cooperation has been productive for both of us. |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Main • Next → |} Category:Castle Mystery